Forevermore
by Lady Carrea
Summary: Akkarin goes too far and Lorlen finally snaps back at him.


_It all started with one kiss. His arms enveloped me and his soft lips brushed past mine, gently placing a kiss upon them... _

"Akkarin.." He breathed, intoxicated. His presence brought warmth, banished his fears, and soothed his weariness. "Do you have to go?" He pouted.

"Yes, unfortunately." Akkarin replied softly. "And you of all people should know how important work is."

"Yes.." Lorlen said gently, returning to his senses. He stretched lazily across the bed, and took the chance to admire Akkarin's buttocks as he stood up to dress. Lorlen grinned, but quickly looked innocent when Akkarin turned to face him. Akkarin raised his eyebrows at him, but said nothing. "You know the way back, don't you?"

"I've done it fine before." Lorlen smiled. Akkarin chewed his lip, not fully reassured by him.

"It is easy to get lost Lorlen, there are many tun-"

"I know!" Lorlen replied patiently, "but I follow your markers." He smiled at him. "Don't worry about me."

"Not even a little bit?" Akkarin said playfully.

"Just a bit then."

Akkarin grinned at him, "good. Because I don't want some other magician wandering in trying to steal you."

Lorlen snorted, "as if! Anyway, they had their chance."

"Well you never know with so many people wandering about.. One of them might catch your eye."

"Like who?" Lorlen said unbelieving.

"Well you like strong men... So maybe Yikmo?" He toyed.

"Yikmo!"

"Maybe an older man then... Balkan?"

"Will you stop it!"

"Ok ok! But I see what you mean about Balkan. He's a little rough on the edges." Lorlen gave him a strange look, and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You are crazy! And I thought you had to go."

"I can see I am not wanted then." Akkarin sighed mock offendedly. "I'll just leave."

"Akkarin." Lorlen said annoyed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He said finally dressing. Sighing he leant down on the bed and kissed Lorlen deeply. He lovingly caressed his face and ran his hand through Lorlen's dark hair. "I love you." He whispered upon his face. "And I'll come find you later."

* * *

The tendrils of time tightened around Lorlen. Each minute passed more slower than the last. He hastily scratched away at the paper with his flourishing writing, eager to get it done. _Hurry up and get back already! _He found himself complaining in his head. The door clicked open, and Lorlen almost jumped out of his seat in both shock and excitement.

"Deep in thought?"

"Yes." Lorlen sighed. "But thankfully now these are all done." He said picking up the pile of letters and stacking them to the side.

"Not quite."

Lorlen sat back down and silently grumbled, "I bet it is not a quick response letter either?"

"I didn't open it, but it is thick." Osen handed over the letter and smiled grimly. Lorlen opened it and grumbled some more. _This will take all evening!_ He quickly started work on it, and hoped it wouldn't take long.

* * *

The door opened and let in a draughty breeze, but Lorlen barely noticed. His eyes ached for rest and his mind couldn't concentrate, yet he still carried on hard at work.

"Still working?" Akkarin said from across the room, a half smile adorning his face.

"Yes." Lorlen said distractedly, "this came in late and I really must get it sent out tonight."

"I bet you're exhausted." Akkarin said sympathetically. "But I can help you feel much better." He grinned walking over.

"Not right now please." Lorlen said tiredly. "I don't have much left, it shouldn't take me much longer."

Akkarin pouted, "maybe I could just-"

"Akkarin." He said sternly. "Please." He added pleadingly.

"I'll just leave you alone then." Akkarin said hurt. He promptly left the room, leaving a lingering presence of warmth. Lorlen sat back in his chair. _Surely I just did the right thing? So why does it hurt so much?_

_

* * *

_

_As I lay on the bed, I can feel my heart thumping wildly. In my mind I can see him. Smiling at me with those ever so dark eyes... He won my heart so long ago... But even now I cannot understand why he makes me choose. Thoughts float around softly making my heart long for his touch. _Akkarin... Akkarin... _It should be me who is angry, after all he knows what responsibilities I have. I want to scream at him in frustration, but when I see his face looking at me in my mind... _I am madly in love with my best friend. Akkarin... _And I am up. I cannot sleep. I should say sorry. But looking outside I see that all the lights are off at his Residence. Should I wake him? Before I can decide, I have found myself standing outside. I should turn back... It can wait until the morning. But my heart is too strong. The door silently opened and as I enter, a smile creeps upon my face as I smell the sweet tang of Anuren Dark. Creeping up the stairwell all I can hear is my heartbeat racing faster and faster as I near him... _Akkarin... _It beats over and over. His bedroom door. So many times I have entered here, stepped in so easily. So why now do I hesitate so much? I rest my hand gently on the handle and pull it down slowly. There he lays. Angelic. The moonlight bathes him. _I desire him. I love him. I want him. _My heart aches with so many emotions, I feel like I want to cry, to smile, to frown. I want to hold him close again. _I'm so sorry. _I walk over to his bedside, he lays on his side deep in slumber. Serene. Tears form in my eyes, yet again I tell myself it is not my fault, but I still choke up. I don't want to cause him pain. I look away. I shouldn't be here. I've hurt him. I've hurt the man I love. The man I adore. Another sigh escapes my mouth and I close my eyes. I'm cold._

"Lorlen?" _I hear him whisper ever so softly. A shiver creeps down my spine, electrifying my senses. I open my eyes to see him staring back at me. I can see the same mixed feelings in his eyes as my own. _"I am sorry." _I somehow manage to choke out. Tears blur my vision. I cannot see him now, just a black figure. He moves, so fast, or is my mind playing tricks. His warmth appears beside me and my heart beckons to him again. _Akkarin. Akkarin. Akkarin. _He places a light kiss upon me and I am warm again. I feel his hand wipe away my tears and hold my face to face his own. _"I am sorry too." _He is sorry? Did he actually say that? Before I can properly think it through, he is kissing me again. _"Forgive me?" _He asks so softly that I can't even be sure he said it. But of course I will. How could I ever stay angry at him. I reach out to him and pull him in close. I want to hold him. He rests against my chest and I hope he can hear my heart calling. _Akkarin.


End file.
